Corporate networks generally have a large number of endpoint nodes, such as stationary computers, laptops, mobile phones, tablets, etc., in each site or location in the network. These endpoint nodes are connected to each other via one or more routers to form sub networks within a site, and a unique local Internet Protocol (IP) address must be assigned to each endpoint node in the site.
A site can thus contain multiple subnets, in particular if the site contains a large number of endpoint nodes. Network management in corporate networks is done by keeping track of IP range of each subnet router and identify the IP ranges that exist in each site.
For corporations having many sites in geographically dispersed locations, the network at each site may be managed by on-site network managers. Accordingly, the IP ranges of subnets within the site changes continuously and tracking of IP ranges becomes complex and time-consuming. This may be problematic for e.g. service providers installing software or infrastructure for which that information is important from a service performance perspective. Further, the process of managing a great number of subnets globally may be expensive and complex. There could be numerous services running inside a given corporation where site information is crucial for performance. Examples of such services are corporate live streaming, video conferencing, caching servers, etc.